A Shoulder To Cry On
by crimsonnette
Summary: Lilly receives devastating news about her father. Only her true love can comfort her...our favorite donut, Oliver! Loliver oneshot. R&R. FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**Hey Guys! This is my first FanFic ever so I hope it's not too bad! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will accept flames, so tell me what you REALLY think! Thanks so much!!! Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters. (Come on; if I did, don't you think this would be an episode already!)**

A Shoulder to Cry On

A muffled argument from two houses down forced Oliver Oken to open his eyes. Dragging his feet out of bed, he glanced at the clock. The big, bright numbers showed "2:45 AM". _"Fantastic…" _he thought as he trudged along to his window. Forcing it open, he could make out a few of the screams that filled the night.

"Oh, grow up, Lilly! Can't you see that this is hard for me, too?"

"Grow up? GROW UP? My father just died and you want me to grow up?!?!"

Oliver heard himself gasp. The voices belonged to his best friend, Lilly, and her mother. For the past eighteen months, Lilly's father had been fighting cancer. As supportive her best friends, Miley and Oliver, had been, Lilly had basically withdrawn from the outside world. She went from the cool, hyper, outgoing girl to a quiet, uneasy one. Oliver's heart dropped every time he saw her. She looked so sad, and he wished he could do something, _anything_, to make her smile again. To see that bright, pretty smile that melted his heart, hear her cute laughter, see those bright eyes and…Needless to say, Oliver was head over heels in love with her.

"Poor Lils…" Oliver said to himself. Her dad finally lost the battle.

"Why can't you be brave about this? Why aren't you being supportive? What about your little sister? Set an example, Lillian! Be brave, be there for her!"

"Why aren't you being there for me? Sarah's not the only one losing a father, Mom! Dad died and all you can do is yell at me?"

Lilly's voice finally cracked. Oliver heard a door slam, and a few moments later saw Lilly run out of her house, skateboard in hand. Jumping away from the window, Oliver knew he had to follow her. He scribbled a short note to his mom in case she noticed his absence, threw on some sandals (or as Lilly referred to them, "mandals") and ran out of the house on his bike. Knowing Lilly all to well, he rode quickly to the skate park by the beach.

Sure enough, Lilly was fiercely riding the half pipe. Going amazingly fast, Oliver admired her features before she noticed him. Her long blonde hair shone in the soft moonlight. Her deep sea green eyes were bright with tears, falling down her flawless skin. Oliver knew that moving fast helped clear her head, and tried not to distract her as he climbed up the half-pipe.

Oliver stood there, and as Lilly flew past on her board, she finally noticed him watching her. _He came after me! He wants to be there for me. Maybe he likes…_Lilly shook the thought from her head. She'd already been struck down by the devastating news about her father. No need to have the love of her life disappoint her, too.

Faster and faster, she shredded the pipe. It calmed her, going insanely fast. It made her stop thinking about…it.

Oliver patiently watched, waiting for Lilly to be ready to talk. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and comfort her…but she wouldn't want him to. But she needed somebody to tell her everything was going to be alright, and he was that guy…just a few more minutes and he'd have her in his arms…

Finally, Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She slipped off her board sobbing. Oliver slid down the half pipe in time to catch her fall.

"Ollie! He's dead! He's gone forever! Oh my gosh, my daddy's gone! I never got to say goodbye! What am I going to do?" Lilly sobbed into Oliver's shoulder. For several minutes, Lilly was hysterical. Oliver comforted her, telling her everything was going to be alright. Her tears drenched the sleeve of his shirt, but he didn't mind.

Finally, her sniffles slowed and the tears stopped. Still, Oliver hugged her hard, as if he could protect Lilly from anything. Soon he pulled back so he could see her face.

"Gosh Oliver, I feel like nobody loves me. My dads...gone…my mom and I can't have a conversation without screaming at each other…and y--"

She quickly cut herself off before she spilled her secret. Oliver gently lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he said "I love you, Lilly," very gently. Lilly blinked disbelievingly.

"I always have, Lilly Lou. Since we met in kindergarten. And I know that you don't--"

Lilly silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. "I love you too, Ollie. Always have, always will" Oliver responded by pulling her into a sweet, gentle kiss. They pulled apart several loving moments later, and for the first time in eighteen months, Lilly smiled.

THE END

**Well, was it horrible? I sure hope not! And remember, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Kurtle**


	2. Inspiration

**Hey everyone…I know, I hate when people add a chapter and then this is all they put, but I'm looking for a beta writer! Please contact me if interested, and also I would LOVE for an idea to write about! Thanks so much!**

**Kurtle (SpEeDyK8)**


End file.
